


Together.

by wearesuchstuff



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Explosions, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide, desperate situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearesuchstuff/pseuds/wearesuchstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes meet through the smoke and screams and cracks in Q's glasses, and with one nod, it is decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS. I JUST HAD THIS IDEA WHILE LISTENING TO SAD INDY MUSIC AND THEN THIS HAPPENED.

The situation is going to hell in a handbasket, and Bond knows for a fact that there is absolutely no way out, not this time.

The buiding they had been using as a command base has been blown to smithereens, with himself, 005, and Q, along with civilians, all still inside. They're half-buried, half-hiding behind a pile of rubble as the insurgent group sends machine gun fire their way from the opposite hillside. As if a missile weren't enough, James thinks, reloading his gun and slinging himself over the wall to fire a few shots. He doubts they'll even make it halfway across the narrow valley, and that's he's wasting ammunition of any of the locals decide to come over to end this.

But that's not what's making the situation hellish. James has been shot at before, he's been blown up before, he's even had walls dropped on him before. No, the situation is truly hopeless because of the large chunk of shrapnel sticking out of Q's side and the blood obscuring half of his face. 005 is crouched over him, holding her jacket over his wound and speaking quickly to him, but through the gunfire and shouts, James can't make out what it is. He's not listening that closely, though. He's more worried about the armoured briefcase lying between him and 005--they payload, that he has to get out and get to MI6. Even if they're not going to make it out of this (and their chances are dwindling by the second) they've got to complete the task.

"Irene!" He calls over the gunfire. 005 looks up at him. "Status?"

She shakes her head. As he thought, there's no real hope for Q. He's dying, and there's no time to save him. It makes James' throat contract, and his chest ache with pain. Q is so young, so brilliant and vibrant and should have had the chance to make MI6 a shining example of modern espionage. He should have had the opportunity to get old and no longer be the youngest one in the office. He should have had the chance to live. 

But there's nothing he can do to change it, and James leanred long ago to accept the inevitable. At least he has the solace of knowing that he won't leave Q alone. In fact, he's likely to follow close behind, considering the situation.

"007! 005!" Moneypenny's voice is sharp in his ear. "What is your status? Can you get the payload out?"

He doesn't even have to look to know that there is no path with enough coverage to sneak out.

"Not without a distraction," Irene says, pushing a curl off her forehead and smearing blood--Q's blood--on her face. "Can you provide one?"

There is a pause. "Negative," Moneypenny replies, voice steady but quiet. "Can you hold out? We could get a team to you in approximately 15 minutes."

James shoots a glance over the wall. Well, they've started the Jeeps down the hills. "We don't have 15 minutes, Penny. We have to move now, but there's no way to without getting hit. Not if you can't provide us a distraction, a moving target, something."

And then the idea occurs to him. It's so simple. its perfect--stave off the inevitable, save a life, get the payload to MI6. Of course, there are risks, and 005 would be moving unaided, but its better than nothing.

In Irene's arms, Q is slipping in and out of consciousness. He's awake now, though, probably jarred into consciousness by Moneypenny's voice in his ear. "There is one way one of us could get through with the package," James says, looking past Irene to his dying Quartermaster. Their eyes meet through the smoke and screams and cracks in Q's glasses, and with one nod, it is decided. 

They need a moving target. James can't live without Q (he knows this, has known it for so long, has whispered it in the dark as Q is asleep on his chest, naked and soft and untroubled, and he knows Q knows it, too). It's really the only thing to do.

There is a hand on his arm--Q's. Weak and bloody, but there, holding onto James' wrist. "Together," he rasps, understanding exactly what must be done, and oh-so willing to do it. James nods in return, and presses a kiss to Q's forehead.

Irene understands now, too, and her eyes are wide with horror. "James--"

"Take the package to MI6. Go down the north side. We'll draw them off."

She nods, and touches his arm. "It's been an honor, 007."

James smiles the tiniest bit. "Likewise, 005."

She grabs the briefcase, and James grabs Q, his beautiful, brave Q, and shifts him so he's against his side. Q's head falls against James' shoulder, and he sighs quietly. "Will it hurt?"

James shakes his head, surprised at the tears in the corners of his vision. "No, I suspect not. It will be quick."

"I love you."

"And I, you."

He can hear Moneypenny shouting, trying to convince him there are other ways, that she can save them, but he's come to peace with it, and so has Q. They'll be together, together forever, and they'll finally be safe. He pulls the earpeice out and drops it in the dust. 

He looks at Irene, and mouths 3-2-1, then stands, Q held tightly to his chest.

"Together," he whispers in Q's ear, and then everything goes white.


End file.
